Recuerdame
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Mituna podía haberle olvidado, pero Cronus no iba a ser capaz de olvidarle y no es fácil cuando solo uno recuerda.


En primer lugar... Homestuck no me pertenece.

Y en segundo comentar que bueno, es lo primero de Homestuck que escribo, no me odiéis mucho si es horrible.

* * *

La situación había surgido de forma casual, él ni siquiera le estaba buscando, pero de igual forma le había encontrado.

_Nuestros caminos siempre nos llevan a encontrarnos, Cronus._

Las palabras del otro siempre estaban en su cabeza, pero elegían cobrar fuerza cuando Mituna estaba frente a él y dolía. Dios, como dolía.

Quería fingir no haberle visto, no había nadie mas con ellos y él se conocía, sabia como podían acabar las cosas. No, peor aún, _sabía _como quería que acabaran las cosas.

Pero como siempre lo que él quería no tenia la menor importancia y por azares del destino el otro acabo revoloteando a su al redededor, con esa cara de panfilo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

Apretó los puños mientras el otro hacia comentarios insulsos y se reía para luego girar a su alrededor y finalmente…

Finalmente preguntarle quien era.

Sucedió lo que tenia que suceder. Quería evitarlo, pero de alguna forma su cuerpo se movió solo, agarrando al otro de los hombros y estampándole contra el muro más cercano, su expresión entre la rabia y el dolor y el del otro entre la confusión y el terror.

_Recuérdame. Recuérdame joder…_

Su relación había sido tan roja en el pasado… Días enteros en la cama, uno pegado al otro, desnudos con sus labios rozándose, lo suficientemente lejos para que no llegara a ser un beso, pero tan cerca como para que no pudiera ser otra cosa.

Se había considerado parte de Mituna y este había asegurado no sentirse completo sin él.

Tenia decidido que quería pasar la vida entera con el otro, pero había sido demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo, aunque sospechaba que el dual ya lo sabía.

Y entonces había ocurrido todo aquello, el juego, el meteorito y el cerebro del otro había acabado hecho papilla. Cronus se habría negado, se lo habría impedido y tal vez precisamente por eso no le había dicho nada, el muy idiota simplemente había ido y se había sacrificado.

Y le había olvidado.

Salio de su ensimismamiento al sentir su propio puño estrellarse contra la pared a pocos centímetros del rostro de un asustado Mituna.

Gruñó por lo bajo tomándole del mentón, mientras sus nudillos teñían el mono amarillo y negro de morado. Se tomó su tiempo incluso para apartarle el flequillo de los ojos, para contemplar su expresión, si aquel había sido alguna vez el Mituna que recordaba hacia siglos que no.

Le soltó en el momento en el que fue consciente de que la rabia comenzaba a evaporarse dejándole paso a las lágrimas. Tenia que irse. No iba a llorar allí, como si fuera una nenaza, no donde pudiera aparecer cualquiera y no para no conseguir nada.

Soltó definitivamente al otro apartándose y dándole la espalda, comenzando a caminar de forma apresurada.

A penas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió que tiraban de su camiseta, como si se hubiera enganchado con algo. Sin duda esas cosas pasaban en los peores momentos.

Se giro para desengancharla, y se topo con el otro mirándole de frente y con la expresión que ponía en el pasado cuando las cosas no iban del todo bien.

Murmuro un simple "Cronus" mientras alzaba una mano hacia su rostro rozándole con su mano enguantada.

Cronus reaccionó de forma automática, apretando la mano del otro contra su rostro, mientras este le repetía que lo sentía.

-Esta bien, chico abeja –tiro del brazo del mencionado presionando sus labios con los de este y envolviéndose ambos en un calido beso, de los de antes.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron, con lentitud recorriendo los del otro, poco a poco, uno aferrado al otro como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo solo para ellos.

El caminante acuático fue dolorosamente consciente de que poco a poco, de forma casi imperceptible el otro se iba tensando y separando y que por mucho que intentara pegarle de nuevo a él cada vez la resistencia del otro era mayor.

Abrió los ojos. Su Mituna ya no estaba allí, estaba el otro.

Pero no le soltó, tan solo dejo de besarle y en lugar de cubrir la boca del otro con sus labios la cubrió con una de sus manos.

-En el fondo siempre has sido un cabrón…

Se quedo aferrado a él, en silencio, ignorando sus diversas reacciones, tan solo besándole en la frente cuando venían a él las migrañas.

"Por suerte" Makara no tardó en aparecer, buscándole. Llenaba el espacio con su oscura presencia y con el silencio que siempre le acompañaba, en vida había pensado que así debía sentirse la presencia de la muerte.

De alguna forma, aquel tipo, se había convertido en el guardián del más bajo y ahora le analizaba con esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes como si hubiera estado haciendo algo terrible con Mituna.

Al fin le soltó, dándole un pequeño empujoncito hacia el recién llegado y dándole la espalda a ambos para finalmente irse, lo ultimo de lo que tenia ganas era de hablar con ellos o mejor dicho, de hablar consigo mismo mientras los otros le miraban.

Con todo ese breve momento había sido lo mejor que había tenido en meses.


End file.
